


Sapphire

by irismoon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irismoon/pseuds/irismoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brienne Hated Mirrors</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing Jaime and Brienne.
> 
>  
> 
> This like my last story was typed on my phone and emailed to my broken laptop, so if there are any wonky format issues, i apologize. I bought a keyboard to hook up to my laptop so hopefully i can work a bit on the other pieces ive started and can post some more soon. Also i should be soon posting a story about Bronn / Lollys, so if anyone would be interested, watch for it probably on AO3.
> 
> Summary: Brienne Hated mirrors.
> 
> Warnings : none that i can think of
> 
> Spoilers: thru ADWD and season 2 of the show
> 
> Disclaimer: it all belongs to GRRM. :)
> 
> this is un-betaed, and probably a mess.

Brienne. 

Brienne hated mirrors. 

True she had learned a valuable lesson from her septa. She always saw the truth when looking. By now she had long stopped wishing that she would ever be beautiful. She was comfortable in her own skin and happy with who she was. 

It didn't make the truth any less painful. 

Normally she would avoid them as much as possible. A quick glance to check that she was presentable was all. But today was different 

Today Sansa Stark was getting married. Today she would be expected to dress more appropriately for her station as the Lady of Tarth. Today no matter how hard she tried she would be the ugliest woman in all of the seven kingdoms 

She had a new gown made. It was a soft blue color and made of silk. The dressmaker was a woman from Pentos so she tailored it in a fashion from the free cities. It was sleeveless which flattered Briennes large shoulders. It was cut daringly low showing off what little cleavage she had. Brienne was pleased with the way it turned out although she was a little embarrassed to wear it and knew she would spend the day keeping her shawls wrapped around her. 

The minutes passed by and still she stood in front of the mirror, Unable to look away today. Suddenly there was a knock at her door. She walked across the room and was surprised to find Jaime Lannister standing on the other side. 

He looked as handsome as ever. He wore a tunic of a deep blue color. He tended to avoid the red and gold of his house colors. He knew he was lucky that the dragon queen had spared his life. 

"Jaime." she said breathlessly. Something about him always made her feel like one of the giggly girls at court. "I'm sorry I know I'm running late." 

He stared at her for a moment. "On the contrary, I'm early." She walked back to the mirror where her shawl was hanging. She noticed in the mirror that he was still looking at her 

"I know, I look ridiculous." she sighed. 

"Quite the opposite wench. I do not believe I have ever seen you look quiet as lovely as you do in this moment". The Jaime looking at her from the mirror smirked 

"Don't lie to me Kingslayer. I know what I look like." she snapped. 

"Kingslayer. You haven't called me that for some time now." He walked toward her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Have I ever lied to you? I thought I had begun to repair my honor with you." 

She had no words. She gestured to her ruined cheek for a moment before giving up. She didn't need to point out how ugly and awkward she was. It was plain for everyone to see. 

"I have a gift for you." 

She didn't turn but chanced a look at him thru the mirror. "A gift?" 

"Yes. I was quite pleased to see the color of your gown. This should go with it nicely." He held out his good hand and laying in his palm was a simple gold chain. Hanging in the center was a single blue sapphire. 

"Its beautiful." she said smiling at him. 

He held up his golden hand shyly. "Will you help me to put it on you?" 

She nodded and helped him clasp the chain around her neck. "I know you would probably appreciate a good steel blade more but considering the occasion..." He said. "Besides I figured I owed you an actual sapphire after all the teasing you about them." 

She looked into the mirror once more and touched the stone. Jaime took her hand in his and leaned in to kiss her ruined cheek. 

For the first time in her life. The girl in the mirror felt beautiful.


End file.
